


Brotherhood

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Brotherhood

It is his oldest role, the one which has always felt most comfortable; more so than warrior, commander -- living legend which some would name him. Certainly more so than the role which will be his birthright, to follow his father's footsteps as the Steward of Gondor. As he spars with the little ones, he cannot help be reminded of the days when he had begun to learn the sword and Faramir was still deemed too young. Despite his father's orders, had begun to train his brother in secret. After all, he had reasoned, what else are big brothers for?


End file.
